E&R
by brandi3981
Summary: This is a SERIES where my dream tag team Edge & Rob Van Dam tags AGAIN! after a 4 year hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Trust Me**_

(It begins after the February 20, 2006 episode of RAW)

Rob Van Dam is sitting on a bench in the men's locker room pouting after losing in the thriple threat number one contender's match for Wrestlemania. Suddenly Edge enters the room to change back into his street clothes before heading back to his hotel for the night. RVD gets an idea. He walks over to Edge.

"Hey, I was just thinking we are BOTH out of this years mania main event... so instead of picking on a legend like Mick Foley, why don't we get some gold together?" Edge looks suspicious and says,

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Rob gives an innocent smile and replies,

"I'm serious, we did tag before, come on it was fun, and what better way for you to win the fans back!" Edge just rolls his eyes, but after brief pause he says,

"Sure, what the hell, count me in" They shake on it, and Rob gives Edge a pat on the shoulder and says,

"Trust me"

moments later in Mr. McMahon's office

Rob explains his plan to their boss who replies,

"Well Rob I think thats a hellava idea and I for one would love to see it, however..." Edge cuts him off,

"It's cool Vince I already said yes!" the boss does not appreciate his employees cutting him off or calling him by his first name so he gets annoyed.

"SHUT UP! The problem is I don't want to be the one to tell the champions to do anything. So you want your title match at wrestlemania, you've got it. On the condition YOU convince the champions."

Edge & RVD thank the chairman for his time & start their search for the champions.

in the parking lot

Edge & RVD search a few minutes for the tag champions cars to see if they are still there. The find the Big Show tossing a large duffle bag into his trunk. Rob explains his idea. Show slams the lid closed and laughs a bit then looks into Rob's eyes chocolate brown and sees that he is serious.

"Wait your boys are SERIOUS?" Rob explains that it's a way to get on the biggest pay per view card of the year since they all lost their main event opprotunities. That earned him a dirty look from the five hundred pound monster but he was out numbered and not about to start a fight, so he just smiles, and holds up a sausage like finger signaling for them be quiet for a minute, and makes a call on his cell phone. Then he says,

"Alright guys we are going drinking hop in" When they arrive at the bar they immediately spot Kane, who is already halfway into his second beer of the night and seemingly unphased, sitting on a stool in front of the tap. Show orders a round as Rob pleads his case to the Big Red Machine, while Edge nurses his beer trying to avoid eye contact, as Kane stairs a hole threw him. Rob reminds him of all the tag titles Edge & himself have held over the years. Little does he know Kane isn't paying any attention to this, the only reason he hasn't attacked is he WANTS Edge in the ring, he hasn't forgotten that he stole his wife Lita, not that she ever actually even LIKED him but she was HIS he won the right to marry her in a match with Matt Hardy a while back. Rob continues unaware of what is going on in the warped mind of Kane.

"We would be willing to earn it by facing you individually or together non-title first or face some other team or..." Kane stops him shaking his head no. Rob's face fell. Then Kane stated.

"You're on. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" Edge and Rob exchange a glance that says, 'lets get the hell outta here'

From the morning after until just before hitting the ring the night of Wrestlemania Edge and RVD plotted... thinking of what works against Kane and Show and what they have done with other tag partners including Rey Mysterio, but sadly they are both to big to pull off together the sort of moves they did with ReyRey years ago on Smackdown. They learned alot from common rivalries but Kane had been more than that to Rob they where once tagteam champions together. He could be a key factor in winning themselves the gold. He did have a vicious rivalry with both men but Rob knew the other side also. By curtain time the strategy was set. Isolate Kane and beat the HELL out of him!

Sunday: April 2, 2006 Chicago, Illinois

Edge & Rob both are going in with spotless records at Wrestlemania and gave each other a quick pep talk during the video package that was shown leading up to their match.

As a good luck charm of sorts they both had some gold in their ring attire which was from the era in which they last tagged and Edge also used the complete entrance from back then which was early 2002. Also Rob had convinced his old friend Lita to watch on the moniters backstage.

Howard Finkle announces,

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World TagTeam Championship! Introducing first the challengers... Making his way to the ring hailing from Battle Creek, Michigan and weighing in at 230 pounds, Rob! Van! Dam!" Rob does the thumb thing, then touches hands with a few fans and climbs into the ring as the Fink continues,

"And his partner from Toronto Ontario weighing in at 250 pounds, Edge!" He hops around like he used to and slides into the ring doing the tongue flick, gets up, high fives Rob and they work the corners. The announcer continues by introducing the champions as Edge places his shades and trench coat with the time keeper where soon referee Mike Chioda will put the titles this match is for. The ref holds up the gold then hands it off to the time keeper who places them on top of the coat surrounding his shades.

DING DING DING

The defending champs thankfully start with Kane so the challengers start with Rob Van Dam. Kane would have nothing of it and shoves Rob right back into the friendly corner, taking the hint Edge tags himself into the match flashing Rob a mischevious grin as if asking for permission to fight dirty while his wild green eyes dance with excitement. Rob catches his eye and ever so slightly so the crowd wouldn't notice he shakes his head no. For three reasons, first because he didn't want to get disqualified that would ruin their spotless mania records, secondly because it would taint his reputation with the fans even if they did win and finally they may never get another shot at the tag titles together. They lock up. Kane begins by irish whipping Edge and goes for a big boot but Edge sees it coming and ducks beneath it bounces of the ropes and hits Kane from behind with a spear and tries for a cover and barely got a one count. So Edge tried a spinning wheel kick which floored the monster, he attempted a edgeucator but Kane was simply to big so he went for a missle drop kick which was a costly mistake. Kane moved just in time and Edge was HURT the ref started a ten count but Kane pulled him up by the hair not satisfied with a count out victory and went for a tombstone piledriver. Knowing that Edge has had spinal fusion surgery RVD did a one footed kick off the tope rope to break it up. Show tried to come in but the ref stopped him since RVD had already retreated to his place on the apron. Meanwhile, Edge has recovered enough to tag in Rob who came in with a crossbody, Kane attempted to catch him but it didn't work then Rob went for a split legged moonsault and a cover. Two count only says the ref. Now a few quick kicks and a rolling thunder that should of been the end of the match but Show broke up the cover just inches away. Much to the shagrin of Joey Styles & the crowd booed. Edge speared Show hard which knocked him out of the ring and earned a cheer. Kane sat up & hit a chokeslam and that earned a him a two count. Rob looked to make a tag but Edge wasn't back in their corner in time to take it. Kane hit a clothesline and had Rob dazed than went for a two handed chokelift which RVD quickly fought out of and scrambled his way to make a tag to Edge who didn't see him coming so he BARELY made it but thankfully the ref saw it which made Edge the legal man. Edge hit a standing drop kick from behind then a spear to floor the opponent then tagged Rob back in to hit a five star frog splash while Edge ran to knock Show off the apron. The ref counted the fall ...1...2...3! Edge gives Rob a celebration hug.

DING DING DING

The Fink grabs a mic and announces,

"Here are your winners and NEW World TagTeam Champions Rob Van Dam and Edge" While the ref hands them each a title belt. As he raises their hands in victory Rob says,

"Dude, I'm sorry, for a while, I thought you had left me alone out there" Edge replies.

"Nah, this is just the begining... we are gonna have these belts a LONG time... Trust Me!"

**_THE END_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Old Friends**_

(It begins at RAW on April 03, 2006)

Edge and Rob Van Dam come out first in street clothes to Edge's current music with their newly won Tag Team Titles draped over their shoulders. The announcers welcomed the crowd and seemed confused to see the TAG champions and not the WWE champion. The crowd cheers, Edge has a microphone and calls out the former Tag Team champions. Moments Kane and Big Show come out dressed for action. Edge says,

"I bet you guys are wondering why we wanted you out here... well we won't keep you waiting, it's to tell you that we can't give you a rematch." They start to turn to turn red, RVD takes the mike and continues the explanation.

"Dude you guys know I never dodge anyone and defend whenever I can, but we can't face YOU because we got traded. We told Vince if we won we wanted to go to Smackdown and improve there ratings it's ok but it's mostly rookies they need some experienced stars." Edge takes the mike back as the approach to just out side the ring.

"Besides that it's only fair the WWE title is here now but the WORLD Tag Team titles so it makes since to switch us too. So if you want a title shot don't look at us, talk 2 them..." MNM's music hits and Melina come's out with a WWE Tag Team Champion on each arm. They as always have there belts tucked into their tights. While Kane and Show are looking and the new raw tag champs they will have to deal with Edge and RVD escape threw the crowd.

Friday before Smackdown

Since Melina went with Nitro and Mercury to RAW, Lita got to go to Smackdown with her tag team. The three of them are backstage talking in the hall as Rey Mysterio arrives. Rob goes over and hugs his old friend and talks to him for a bit. Then as Rey turns to walk away and prepare for the night, Edge stops him.

"Hey ReyRey, it's ok I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just wanted you to know last time I was here, that spear was spear wasn't personal, and I AM sorry, so... are we cool again?" Edge holds out his hand. Rey looks him up and down as if he was trying to figure out if it was a trick, once satisfied he was being sincere he say,

"Yeah we're good" as he shook his old friends' hand, then he heads for the locker room to change.

later during the show

Edge and RVD are hanging out backstage talking to some of the superstars who want a shot at their gold. Lita is sitting on Edge's lap with an arm around him and he has a hand on her knee. Rob notices Rey's match on the monitor and nudges Edge to look. It's a cruiser title match. A few minutes later they look again and the champion Gregory helms has been disqualified for not releasing a blatant choke after a count of five. Greg freaked out because he KNOWS that means Rey would get a rematch and he CAN'T beat him cleanly. Greg was beating Rey pretty severely outside the ring including shots with the belt and when he was about to sandwich Rey's head between the steal ring post and steal chair.

Just as Helm's was pulling the chair back to take the shot he hears a loud cheer, momentarily distracted, he turns to find the tag champs he tries to run but they where simply to close and there wasn't time. Rob catches him as Edge checks on Rey who stumbles to his feet and says,

"I'm fine, you two just HOLD him for me" they get him in position for a 619 and Rey hits it and gestures to the time keeper he wants a mike.

"This isn't over next week, I will be the new Cruiserweight Champion!" He tosses the mike from the ring towards the retreating champion. Edge & RVD each hold an arm up in impending victory.

Suddenly Matt Hardy's music hits. He comes out looking upset and picks up the microphone Rey threw just moments before. There is a bit of static from the abused mike then Hardy speaks,

"Edge I want you in the ring. No disrespect to you Rob, but I want to take that title from Edge like he took Lita from me!" Rob says,

"We won't turn down a challenge so you are on" Teddy Long's music hits. The GM comes down to the ring and takes the mike from Matt.

"Well well well playa, you boys seem to be making a lot of matches for yourselves. This is how it's going to go down. Next week, in this very ring we will be having a six man match. The first team will be Rey Mysterio, Edge & RVD and their opponents will be Gregory Helms, Matt Hardy & Tatanka. The stipulation is as follows, it is one fall to a finish however BOTH titles will be on the line so if his team win Rey gets the cruiser title..." Matt looks pissed, but Teddy continues.

"...however if Matt's team wins he and Tatanka will be the new WWE Tag Team Champions!" Matt nods his approval. The crowd loves it, the three men in the ring are already discussing their strategies. Michael Cole says,

"Oh wow! I can't wait" Tazz adds.

"It'll be a rocket-buster! Where else are you going to find action like this on a Friday night on network TV?"

after the commercial backstage

Lita is nervous and obviously upset about next weeks match.

"How could you guys except that match? You're the tag team champions! Just to help Rey you are going to risk your titles against Matt and a man you have never been in the ring with! And I suppose you won't LET me get involved either, right? I guess you LIKE losing your titles!" she pauses, looks Edge square in the eyes then at Rob and back to Edge,

"Wow... 11 days, huh? I'm very impressed." And with that she storms out of the arena.

**_THE END_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Lost**_

(It begins before the April 13, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Rey Mysterio is in the locker room trying to get his team ready for their six man match later that night. Edge whoever is distracted pacing and repeatedly calling Lita on his cell and who ever else's he can get hold of. She hasn't spoken to him since she left after Smackdown last week . RVD tells him , it's gonna be ok dude , she loves you, she'll be here"

meanwhile in Teddy Long's office

"What do you mean, 'he is NOT coming'?" The Smackdown GM demanded. Matt fearfully replied.

"Look I'm sorry but Tatanka just called and told me he wasn't coming in tonight, he didn't sound like he was feeling well, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I can't tell you." Teddy says.

"Well what am I supposed to do now? Cancel the match? No such luck. It is still on, so either you find your team another partner or it will be a two on three handicap match w/ JUST the cruiser title on the line! So I suggest you go find some other guy who is willing to tag with you and Helms . Now get out of my office." Matt turns to leave then says from the door way.

"Fine, and if we don't win I'm going back to RAW."

minutes later as the show begins

During the first match Matt is asking around to see who wants in on the six man match and hopefully become Tag Team Champions with him. He asked just about every man on the roster. They either already had matches or where friendly with one or more of the opponents and didn't want in because of the grudges. Some just ignored him, until…

"Sure, I'll DO it." They shake on it, but the camera angle didn't show the second mans face.

after a commercial break

Tony Chimel announces.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for BOTH the Tag Team & Cruiser Weight Championships. The rules are though the combatants must tag in and out a title will change hands to the victorious team, as long as the win by pinfall or submission no matter WHO is involved in the decision. Introducing first at a combined weight of 485 pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Edge and Rob Van Dam! And their partner from San Diego California weighing in at 165 pounds, Rey Mysterio!"

As they entered the ring to a huge cheer and posed in each corner, they Cruiser Weight Champion Gregory Helms and Matt Hardy where introduced, then.

"…and their partner… From St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds Randy Orton!" Tazz says,

"Whoa!" Michael Cole adds,

"This should make it more interesting but what was Matt Hardy THINKING asking him?"

DING DING DING

The cruisers start but Rey doesn't get much air, at one point he Dropped The Dime but he missed a Brunco Buster, Gregory hit a few chops and clotheslines and then landed a few punches. He definitely had a better strategy this week which was to ground Rey by keeping him away from the ropes. But on and Irish Whip RVD made a blind tag and started working on the smaller man. Greg went for a Shining Wizard but it was to early and Rob caught him with a Van Daminator and was in full control because even with out flying Van Dam was stronger than Helms. After a Monkey Flip, Rob posed for the fans and Greg took his opening to tag in RKO who immediately focused his attack on the knee RVD recently has surgery on, not to ground him but JUST because he knew it was a kink in his armor. Seeing this Edge was bouncing on the apron looking to be tagged in the ref was distracted and went to check that he was still holding on to a tag rope, and MISSED a Chop Block to RVD's knee, but he turned when he heard the scream. He questioned Randy who of course played innocent. Greg taunted Rey from the apron who came in, but the ref stopped him with caused him to MISS a second vicious shot to Rob's knee this time it was on the steel ring post. Having seen enough Edge came in and hit an Edgeucution. The now hurting third generation superstar couldn't go for his RKO finisher as planned so he tagged in Matt. Edge darted back 2to the apron to except Rob's tag and when he did, it was ON! They beat the hell out of each other for a while and almost forced a disqualification but they couldn't have that with titles on the line. Edge went for an Edgeucator but RKO broke it up. RVD then flew in to hit him w/ a version of the van terminator but aimed at a standing opponent in the middle of the ring! While the illegal man fought Matt attempted to tag the Cruiser Champ, but Edge caught him with a Spear and he locked in the submission hold again. Their partners had since rolled from the ring and where obliviously fighting amongst themselves, Edge called for the referee who then got into position and asked Matt if he wanted to give up. At first he said no, and tried to get to the ropes which just made Edge tighten the hold, which forced Matt to tap out.

DING DING DING

Chimel announces,

"Here are your winners, STILL Tag Team Champions RVD and Edge and the NEW Cruiser Weight Champion Rey Mysterio!" The ref hands them each their belts and raise their hands in victory. As he did so with Rey, Edge & RVD put theirs' on and when Rey is holding his title over his head they lift him on to their shoulders… then… We hear Lita's music, she comes out with a mike and says,

"Wow you guys manage to win… Edge, you know WHY I wasn't taking your calls all week? Well, you have changed, you went soft and are satisfied with lesser titles, but guess what I AM NOT and I thought we had things in common, but you are satified with mediocrity and I am not so consider this relationship OVER! I can't stand to be on the same show as you anymore so I am going back to RAW as well. If Matt is willing to take me back maybe I can make a WWE Champion out of him like I did with you!

**_THE END_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Drama Begins**_

(It begins at an autograph signing before the April 20, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Fans are telling Edge how sorry they are he lost the WWE title and Lita. While they tell RVD how good it is to see him tagging with Edge again but they hope he hasn't forgotten about the World Heavyweight title. Edge is visibly upset but remains polite and continues signing what ever the Edgeheads may bring and posing for pictures with them, just not with the big smile he is known for.

later at the show

Edge is trying to avoid sulking over losing his girlfriend but with even the other superstars trying to comfort him it just made him feel worse. He does NOT like being pitied. So he is trying to avoid all human contact.

during the show

Vince announces,

"I have heard rumors of John Cena being traded back to Smackdown," the crowd cheered

"and our own announce team has informed me they'd prefer Lillian Garcia!" the crowd laughed

"but as chairman of this fine organization, I have decided that NO ONE from Raw will be replacing Matt or Lita!" which earned him a boo.

"Boo all you want, it won't happen! No, since our tag team champions seem to of chased them off I am bringing back a tag team who has broken up and left the company, and since made up. Our champions have had trouble with them before but never together." This earned him a confused mutter from the night's crowd. Michael Cole even seemed confused while Tazz complained about being left out of the loop again.

Vince continues,

"So tonight non-title in this very ring it will be RVD and Edge vs Y2J Chris Jericho and Christian! With the stipulation being if the former champions win them get new contracts and a title shot next week!"

backstage

Cristal finds Edge and asks him for his thoughts on tonight, which she just found out will be NEXT. He doesn't respond.

the match was introduced during the commercial break

DING DING DING

Brothers and former seven time tag champions Edge and Christian begin. Edge's heart wasn't in it at all so Christian took advantage but showboating would cost him as Edge hit a spear and went for an Edgecator, which Christian has tapped out to before. CLB got to the ropes to tag in Y2J, Edge losing interest tagged in RVD who pulled off some nice acrobatics before being floored by a dropkick. He went for a foot on the chest cover which surprisingly enough earned a two count. Then Jericho went for the Walls of Jericho, his trademark submission, but Rob had enough left to get to the bottom rope to force a break. He and Chris fought until they knocked each other out and simply from experience they draped an arm across the opponent's chest. One, two, three! The ref doesn't know what to tell Chimel. Then Vince appears on the titantron and says,

"Edge and Christian, weren't in this match enough, I booked a tag team match so since they were lazy this week and let there partners do all the work NEXT week we will have it one on one Christian vs Edge for the tag team titles.

after a commercial break, backstage

Edge and RVD are arguing.

RVD says where where you out there, Edge said on the apron where I was supposed to be. Rob said no, where was your HEAD I needed you, people get dumped all the time get over it! Edge said like you'd know. Rob said ok maybe not but maybe that's because I never cheated on anyone or fooled around with a friend's girlfriend! Edge said yeah well at least I've held the WWE Title! Rob retorted yeah but the first time I get it will be CLEANLY and for more than three weeks!

ReyRey sees and icy look exchanged between his friends and leaps between them before they can start a shoving match. He attempts to calm them down. Then says,

"Come on guys we are all friends here, you guys are the World Tag Team Champions and if one of you is going through something the other should be there as a friend… could I see a hand shake?"

Edge and Rob look at each then and him for a second then nod and shake hands and exchange a muttered sorry. Then Rey said,

"That's more like it. Everything will be ok."

**_THE END_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Champs Fall**_

(It begins at the start of the April 27, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Michael Cole welcomes everyone to smackdown and we hear Edge's music and Tony Chimel announces.

"the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a one on one match for the tagt team titles and the partners WILL be banned from ringside until a decision is reached. Introducing first in the ring weighing in at 250 pounds ans hailing from Toronto, Canada, Edge!" Edge just gives a half smileto the fans as the announcer introduces his brother and opponent Christian.

DING DING DING

The action was back and forth because though Edge can easily dominate the CLB on any given day usually he can't do so well with a broken heart. His mind was still on his lost love Lita. So after irish whipping CHRISTIAN he fell for the oldest trick in the book and was distracted more so by Jericho's music and took his eyes off his opponent just long enough for Christian to take control. CLB grabbed him and hit the unprettier, much to the shagrin of female fans the world over, the covered him for the one, two, three!

DING DING DING

Edge just laid there staring at the ceiling as Tony Chimel announced to the disappointed fans that Christian was winner and he was half of the NEW World Tag Team Champions along with Chris Jericho.

Then RVD's music hits and he runs out in his street clothes. Christian looks scared and leaves. Rob helps Edge to his feet and asks, if he is ok. Edge lowers his eyes and gives a small nod. Rob smiles thoughtfully then kicks Edge back down. He stands over his partner and with a handful of hair screams into his face,

"I am sick of this! YOU AND ME NEXT WEEK ONE ON ONE!" as he lets him go roughly and storms off. Then Tazz says,

"What the bleeped has gotten into RVD?" as we go to commercial.

When we return Cristal asks Rey Mysterio for his thoughts on what just happened between his friends in the ring, and he replied,

"I don't know but I am going to find out." He walks way to find Rob to find out what got into to him and what exactly he is up to.

**_THE END_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tough Love**_

(It begins at the start of the May 05, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Tazz says,

Happy Cinco De Mayo!" and Michael Cole welcomes the fans to Smackdown then. RVD's music hits. He makes a bee line for the ring with a mike in hand. He demands that Edge come out to face him now. As Edge's music hits Rob tells Tony Chimel to announce the match and he complies.

DING DING DING

They lock up and trade some amazing moves. But when RVD was floored by an enzigiri Edge went for a chair. Rob was getting up and still had his back turned Edge pulled the chair back to hit him KNOWING the ref was still out from a misplaced missle dropkick minutes before so he wouldn't be caught, but he rethought it anyway and threw the chair out of the ring harmlessly. Then hit a spear as Rob turned and the ref came to at the proper time to count the fall.

DING DING DING

Chimel announced Edge the winner, as a confused rumble fills the arena. The ref lifts his arm in victory. Then Edge walks over to Rob who was still down and looks down at him for then smiles and extends his hand. Rob hesitates but allows Edge to help him to his feet. Edge says,

"Thanks I needed that. Now we are even in the series from years ago. So what do you say we go get our rematch?" Rob nods.

"We never did tag long enough… lets go get our titles back!" They shake on it.

after a commercial break backstage

Rey Mysterio is walking happily towards the locker room to prepare for his match later in the night. Muttering that he KNEW it would be ok.

As he passes Christian & Jericho they are less excited. They give him a dirty look and go back to their plotting, because they know what a danger to the titles Rob & Edge are when they are getting along and they are obviously BACK on the same page.

**_THE END_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**All Better**_

(It begins during the May 12, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Christian and Jericho are seen making fun of Edge and Rob's closeness and are implying there is more to it then we see in the ring like with Billy and Chuck. Chris says,

Maybe they'd be happier facing Goldust and Rico!" just then Edge & RVD turn the corner chatting about their match that night. CLB and Y2J stiffle their laughter and play innocent hoping they wheren't over heard. Rob says to Edge,

"Hey, Do you recall who the tag team was who pranced around the arena in towels together a ways back was?" Edge pretends to think and while scratching his chin he replies,

"Not us... Um... I think it was THEM!" he turned and pointed at Jericho & Christian while laughing. The champs blushed HARD and stormed off scowling, Rob asks them,

"Hey before you go, did you ever settle who's ass-cream the Dudley's stole before Spike ripped your towels off?"

later

Tony Chimel announces the tag team title match and the challengers greet their fans happily, feeling proud of them selves. The champs on the other hand where MAD even though the exchange backstage WAS their own fault.

DING DING DING

The former champions have to be very careful because they MAY throw the match via DQ in order to save the belts. The match begins with the former World Champions Edge & Jericho. Edge tried to keep him down but not able to deliver a lowblow and the hesistantion allowed a tag a Christian who immediately stuck a thumb in his eye. As Edge stumbles around blindly he got close enough for Rob to tag him shoulder and leap into the ring as the legal man. The action quickened as Rob hit Christian with a non-stop barrage of various kicks. Christian is surprised to see them working as a cohesive unit again. CLB caught a kick ONLY to have RVD hit an enzigiri! Edge is tagged back in Rob pulls up CLB 4 a spear then a frog splash! He knocks Jericho off the apron as the ref counts the ...one ...two ...three!

DING DING DING

Tony Chimel announces,

"Here are your winners and NEW World Tag Team Champions, Edge & Rob Van Dam!"

**_THE END_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cruiser Challengers**_

(It begins before the May 19, 2006 episode of Smackdown)

Paul London and Brian Kendrick are talking backstage as Edge and RVD arrive. Spanky says,

"Hey guys, congratulations on your getting your gold back last week." Paul smiles,

"Yeah, it's good to see you back together and teaching Christian and Jericho a lesson! Some one had to do it, so thanks." RVD laughed as Edge rolled his eyes. Rob said,

"Thank you, and it was fun, but there is no reason for flattery dude, if you WANT a title shot… just ask." Edge says,

"Why would they want that? They are cruisers. Don't you guys wanna be the best in your division?" Paul retorts,

"I have been cruiser champion, I could ask you the same thing." Edge shot back,

"I have been WWE champion. HE hasn't!" Gesturing at his partner, who gesturing at his partner who nudged him and said,

"Watch it, it was only for three weeks and I WILL get it some day. All the other titles you had, I have also, but I had some the you never did." Edge cringed at the verbal low blow, but he didn't respond cause he knew he deserved it. Brian was starting to regret speaking to them, nervously asked,

"May we have a title match?" Edge and Rob responded immediately in unison, but the PROBLEM was Rob said 'yes' and Edge said 'no'. After a bit of discussion in whispers they told the younger team they could have the title shot IF they could also defeat the former champions, Chris and Christian. The cruiserweights agreed to the champions terms and shook on it.

during the show

Edge and Rob sat at the announce table to observe the match between Y2J, CLB & the youths. The younger team was hyper and respectful of the rules. But held their own even as Jericho tried to bring in a chair but since he didn't swing it and got dropkicked there was no DQ. Later in the match Christian even hit a low blow and some blatant chokes when the ref wasn't looking. Rob had seen enough and got up and started taunting him. CLB left the ring got in his face and started a shoving match. While trading insults Christian didn't hear the count.

DING DING DING

Tony Chimel announces,

"Here are your winners as a result of a count out, Brian Kendrick & Paul London" Rob smiles micheviously.

**_THE END_**


End file.
